Hero
by Karren
Summary: Based after FLF. Steph leaves Ranger for Morelli but Someone close to the situation contacts Ranger and begs for him to save her. What does he see when he just humors his informant? NOT MORELLI FRIENDLY!


I do not own anything from Janet Evanovich or anything else mentioned in this story. It's a story that popped into my head after hearing my fave song Hero.  
Enjoy!!

Steph has been back for a while now in my bed. When she went back to Morelli after she helped me with my security breach he became abusive and always taunting her over her love for him. I was told by a very close informant to the situation that Joe would tell everyone behind Stephs back how she had came back to him after being with me in my bed, how he had her wrapped now around his finger and soon he would have her as the rightful housewife she should be.

I never said anything to Morelli or to Steph. I figured she'd have to make her on choices in life and if she chose the cop over me then so be it, and if she decided to come back then I'd never turn her away or send her back, id learned my lesson on that one in the past. It had been a month now that she quit working at RangeMan. Again I was told by my informant that Steph was forced to do this by Joe. He also told me that Morelli was succeeding in his plan to "fix" Stephanie. She was staying at his place more, hardly doing bounty hunting, and only coming over to her moms. Morelli had finally somehow convinced her that the Burg life was what she needed and was truly what she wanted. I knew I had probably lost my Babe for good this time.

Another few weeks had gone by and I got a call on my private line, it was my informant. He told me that I needed to do something and help Stephanie. I told him that she had made her choice and I was respectful enough to honor her decision. He begged and pleaded with me saying it now had crossed over to scary how much control Joe had over her, and that Steph was just a broken woman a shell of her former self. Even though it pained me to hear this, this is what she wanted right?

After a couple more rounds of begging from my informant I told him I'd do some drivebys and check on her but I would not let myself be known. He agreed to my terms and hung up. I took the keys to my Turbo and headed down to my Garage.

I parked a ways from Morelli's house and made my way in on foot. I placed a microphone in an open window and grabbed my binoculars to get a better picture. What I saw and heard sickened me and to this day I'll never forget it. Morelli was shaking Steph by her forearms and telling her that he knew she had gone over to Vinnie's. She told him she went by to see Lula and Connie but he wouldn't hear of it. He told her in a very low calm scary voice that she was his now and she was not to go to that place ever again, he had taken away pretty much everything that made Steph Steph and everything that reminded her of her past life. I heard Steph cry to him how they were her friends and then I heard him and saw him slap her.

"They only friend you need is me Cupcake. I will not lose you to Manoso again" he said and let her go and she dropped hard to the floor

I had seen and heard enough. I had to rescue her. Not even knowing it I was on the top step kicking my foot thru the door. Morelli spun around and charged after me. I dropped him down in one shot of my fist.

"Ranger" Stephanie said trying to pick herself up off the floor

"I've come for you Babe. He will NEVER hurt you again" I told her picking her up and carrying her to my car

"Rex" She said and I rushed back into the house and grabbed the aquarium

Bringing her and Rex back to RangeMan. I gave orders to my men to deal with Morelli. Taking Rex and My Babe up to my apartment I sat the aquarium down and told Steph to go shower. Picking my phone up I called my informant to tell him about what all went down and that Stephanie was safe.

"Take care of my Daughter" he said

"I will Sir" I told him and we hung up

Steph came out of the shower and was sitting on my bed. I gave her one of my shirts to sleep in. Slipping it on she found a brush she had left behind and combed out her wet hair. Getting settled she lay back on my bed and I saw the tears come down her cheeks and then I heard her crying. Slipping into bed with her I pulled her to me.

"What happens now? Where do I go? What do I do?" she asked

I laid her back and touched her red cheek where he had hit her. I looked into her fear riddled eyes and leaned down and whispered in Spanish to her.

"Let me be your Hero"

Stephanie looked up at me and I felt I needed to continue. When I opened my mouth again it all came out things I felt I could never say to her, Everything I've always wanted to know from her, everything I can swear to her came tumbling out in my native tongue.

"Steph would you dance if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me cry? And would you save my soul tonight?"

"Would you tremble if I touched your lips (I ran my thumb over her lips and she shuddered causing me to smile) would you laugh? Oh please tell me this, now would you die for the one you loved? Hold me in your arms tonight"

"Babe I can be your Hero, I can kiss away the pain ( I leaned down and placed a very soft kiss on her hurt cheek), Stephanie I will Stand by you forever, Babe You can take my breath away"

" Now Steph will you swear that you'll always be mine? Or would you lie would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? You know what Babe I don't care your here tonight"

"Oh Babe I just want to hold you, Stephanie I... CAN... BE... YOUR... HERO"

I knew what all I said she would never understand a single word. Steph looked up at me after I had poured my heart out to her and had asked her everything. She opened her mouth this time and shocked me when she said in perfect Spanish that she would let me be her hero. She also answered each question I had just asked. She would dance if I asked her too, she would cry if she ever saw me cry, and she'd give her life for me as I would her. She said she would be mine from this night forward. We promised each other no lies and neither one of us would run and hide when things got tough and imp sure they will.

Steph leaned up and kissed me holding me and me holding her. She whispered this time in English

"My Hero"

That was the events and the night that led to Steph being back in my bed, my home, my office, and my heart. Stephanie claimed herself again the next day by going and pressing charges against Morelli. She also came back to work for me and returned part time to the Bonds Office. Each night as we lay down now I take her in my arms and look into her eyes. Where what once was dull and fear filled now held a twinkle and was filled with full of life. Steph caressed my cheek and smiled.

"Babe how did you learn to Speak and understand Spanish?" I finally asked her

"Joe was gone a lot on stake outs so I ordered some CD's from the TV on night and while I was home alone I would escape and learn them" she said and it was my turn to smile

"You never disappoint me Babe, I love you" I told her

"I love you. Thank you for rescuing me and giving me my life back and everything that I had lost, you truly are MY Hero"

The END


End file.
